


Beauty In The Beatdown

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A new tag team is born.RP Fic.





	Beauty In The Beatdown

Tessa had smiled shyly as she moved to welcome Ana, she knew the girl was meant to be her team-mate, hell, she had met Ana's sister Angelina and yet... she was still shy. 

"Hello... I'm Tessa."

"Hi Tessa...I'm Ana."

"So... they tell you our team name yet?"

"Nope they haven't."

"Want me to tell you?"

"Please."

"Team T&A."

Ana blushed and giggled. 

"Cute giggle there Ana."

Ana blushed even deeper. 

"Shy?"

"A little.... around sexy ladies."

"That is so... cute."

Ana giggled again. 

"They tell you the gimmick yet?"

"Nope, didn’t tell me team name or team gimmick."

"Wow. Want me to tell you then?"

Ana nodded. 

"Girlfriends... very very kinky girlfriends."

Ana gasped, went bright red and began to giggle. 

"Embarrassed?"

"How...kinky we talking here?"

"You would basically be my pet..."

"Okay....doesn't sound too raunchy."

Tessa smiled, stroking her cheek. 

"Hey, as if I'd let them make you out to be a whore... you're far too precious."

"Oh...okay."

Tessa smiled, kissing her gently. 

"My girl."

Ana murred, a little surprised, into the kiss. 

"Okay baby?"

"Yes. You just caught me off guard."

"Aww."

Tessa smiled, stroking her cheek. 

"Well, think you can handle more?"

"Yes....I think so."

Tessa murred and kissed her. 

"Let me undress you baby girl?"

Ana blushed deeply but nodded.

"O... Okay."

Tessa smiled, moving to slowly undo the girl's shirt. Ana blushed deeper still but let her shirt be removed. Tessa smiled softly. 

"Beautiful."

Her voice was soft, even as she moved to stroke a hand over the newly bared skin. Ana murred. Tessa smiled softly, moving to continue undressing Ana. Ana put up no resistance to being undressed. 

"Gorgeous."

Ana smiled and blushed.

"Thank you."

Tessa smiled, kissing her softly. Ana murred into the kiss. 

"Trust me?"

"Yes."

Tessa smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Ana mewled. 

"You like that baby girl?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Please."

Tessa smiled and moved to slowly stroke her way south. Ana's breath began to hitch. Tessa smiled, moving to lightly tease her clit. Ana mewled instantly. Tessa smiled, soon speeding up. Ana mewls got louder and louder. Tessa sped up further. Ana gripped onto Tessa's arms. Tessa sped up once more. Ana cried out and came apart.


End file.
